The Fear You Won't Fall
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: As Obi-Wan begins his vigil on Tatooine, Aala struggles to find her way in a dark and dangerous new galaxy. Unsure of when she will see him again and devoted to aiding the Resistance, soon she'll have to decide what she really wants. Sequel to Fallen
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:** **Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended.

**AN: **_The sequel to Fallen is here! Sort of :) This chapter in particular is more of a teaser, though it is very similar to the way Fallen opens: a scene from later in the story that introduces something emotionally important to Aala. This scene actually touches on the main issues of this story that Aala will have to deal with so I'm especially anxious for some feedback. This story is a bit different from Fallen and, to be honest posting a new story is scary! I'm really unsure about it - I know there's not a lot of content here to review, but I'd love to know if you're interested in reading more. Or if it seems completely silly, you can let me know that, too :) If you're wondering, this is posted elsewhere already: this version is toned down for a general audience. Many thanks to laloga, as always, for her continuing support and feedback :)_

_The Fear You Won't Fall is a lovely song by Joshua Radin.  
><em>

_~Ashley  
><em>

* * *

><p>Exhausted and overcome with a bone deep weariness from two days of chaos on Bellassa, Aala trudged up the ramp of the sleek star skiff. Her limbs were heavy with fatigue, the muscles in her legs straining with each step forward, and she thanked the stars above for the deep cover of night. A hasty retreat seemed completely out of the realm of her capabilities right now, physically or mentally.<p>

As she pulled herself into the helm of the intimate luxury yacht, her focus slid to one thing in particular – the oversized lounge seat set into the far wall of the main hold – the place where she'd been sleeping since they began the journey on this ship, and a wave of contented relief washed over her. It was a tiny ship, and there wasn't much to be said for her 'bed' but it was more than comfortable enough for her, especially when she was this tired.

Finally, finally they were headed to Alderaan and her chest swelled with nostalgia. The flourishing planet was as much a 'home' to her as Naboo, and she was glad to be going back after so long, even despite the space travel.

_Maybe exhaustion isn't such a bad thing_, she mused as she arranged the pillows on the lounge seat. She fully intended to be asleep for the entirety of the trip. Unconsciousness always made space a bit more palatable, in her opinion.

Besides that, she'd just about had it with present company, and she wasn't going to put anymore thought into it, into _him_, until she had at least 10 hours of sleep behind her. Honestly, she just wanted to be alone. For days, if she could manage it.

Unthinking, not caring about anything else, Aala climbed into her makeshift bed, a deep sigh escaping as she settled into the soft cushions. Trusting her companion to handle their departure safely on his own, she was sound asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Aala had no idea how long it had been, but far too soon she was surfacing from the bliss of deep sleep. Distinct sensations registered one by one as she slowly came to: The weight of the blanket on top of her, the cool air recycling through the ship's ventilation, the hum of the hyperdrive, and someone – someone was there with her, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care.<p>

Just as she was beginning to forget everything and slip back under, something, a feeling, was rousing her again.

Him.

At first, she was only aware of his roughened fingertip – tracing the line of her jaw from just under her ear to the point of her chin, caressing the slope of her neck over her throat, then drawing little patterns on the flat of her chest.

Her skin tingled in the wake of his touch, and she gave a quiet sigh as her body turned toward him.

Then she could feel him leaning over her, his voice low and husky in her ear. "I'm sorry." He paused after he said it, his lips brushing against her earlobe and before the idea had even crossed her mind, "Don't open your eyes."

"Oh," she very nearly whimpered. Maybe she didn't _really_ want to be alone.

He pulled back again, and she could feel his gaze on her. His whole hand pressed to her skin where he'd delayed in his slow exploration, his fingers fanning out over her sternum and his thumb rubbing against the curve of her collarbone.

After what seemed ages, she shifted, restless, and his hand finally drifted lower, his fingers falling into line. Now unbuttoned, her shirt fell to her sides as his hand continued it's sweep down her torso and she shivered in the cool air, goose bumps raising on her arms.

While she was distracted by his mouth skimming over her abdomen, he slipped her trousers off and his hands continued their assault, sliding slowly down her legs.

When he reached her knees, one hand continued on, caressing her calf in slow circles, while the other hooked under her leg, bringing it toward his mouth to kiss the inside of her knee. The smoothness of his lips was contrasted by the scratch of his beard against her skin and the two varied, and unexpected, sensations sent a spark of electricity through her making her back arch just a little.

With her leg still raised, his mouth resumed the trek his hand had started, dropping kisses along her shin, then sliding to her ankle where he lingered, his tongue darting out to taste her. And when his lips pressed against the instep of her pointed foot, she gasped and her back arched again. Pleasure spiraled inside her, and her body ached for the press of him against her. She wasn't sure how much more of his unhurried inspection she could take.

"Please." Her voice was soft, more than a sigh, but not quite a moan, and she wasn't sure if he had heard.

But before she could plead again he was above her and all around her, heating her, and his mouth was on hers, caressing and coaxing. It only took the lightest touch of his tongue to her lips for her to open to him and the kiss deepened until she couldn't breath any more.

She broke away with a gasp but before she could catch her breath, he was leaning into her again. His tongue swept across her own, then over her full lower lip and she couldn't help but respond in kind.

Reaching down to grasp his hand in her own, she tried to anchor herself to reality, for she felt completely adrift. His face tilted away, but she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, much quicker now, pressed against her and she finally opened her eyes to meet his own.

His eyes were darkened by his desire, the pupils dilated so his irises were only a thin ring of stormy blue.

She would have been swept away, if not for his arm secure around her waist. She felt safe and loved and – maybe for the first time ever in space – very, very warm. Tugging on his hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles before turning it around, palm open, so she could kiss each one of the pads of his fingertips in turn.

When she finished, he curled his fingers over her thumb and she kissed them again. Every detail was noted: his skin was warm and dry, not as pale as before and a bit rougher, his fingernails were neatly trimmed but she could see the trace of sand underneath them.

Meeting his gaze again, she felt nothing but love, flowing all around her, through her and she was captivated. "Obi-Wan," she murmured his name, her voice laced with longing.

And she heard her name in reply, but it was not Obi-Wan who said it.

Her eyes flew open and instantly locked with those of the man sitting across the room.

But it wasn't the stirring, sharp blue of Obi-Wan's eyes, it was the warm, deep brown of Jace's eyes. In a face that was clearly very amused.

Immediately her defenses went up."What are you doing?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep and she frowned at him as he regarded her.

"That must've been some dream," he teased, almost laughing now.

Her frown deepened and she struggled to untangle the blanket from around her body. "It wasn't..." she faltered. "It was... It was a – nightmare," she finished lamely.

"Ah, I see." His tone was conciliatory but she could tell by the smirk on his face that he didn't believe her. She would've blushed if not for the fact that her face was already flushed from arousal.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be... flying, or something?"

"I heard a noise and I came to check," he shrugged his broad shoulders, leaning back in his chair with a casualness that only served to irritate her.

"So you decided to sit down and watch?"

"I woke you," he argued, but his smiled widened.

_Damn kriffing, son-of-a sithspawn – _

"Sweetheart..." mischief sparked in his eyes as he leaned toward her, strands of his dark hair falling across his forehead, "is there anything_ I_ can do?" he grinned.

"No!" Her answer was maybe a tad too quick and she felt her cheeks redden again. "Yes. Leave me alone."

_Why does he insist on getting under my skin this way? Why do I let him?_

She was tired. Exhausted and irritable, that was all.

Deciding to do her best to ignore him, she lay down again, pulling the blanket up and over her shoulders, despite her warmness.

It was a long peaceful moment before he spoke again.

"Take the room."

She sighed to herself. Of course, 'playboy billionaire' Jace Ryen would have a yacht designed with only one bedroom. If he hadn't insisted on always playing up to the image he'd let form of him in his younger years, they wouldn't have this problem.

At least, she was pretty sure it was only an image, but either way –

"No, thank you." She didn't care what his story for their cover was, there was no way she was climbing into Jace Ryen's bed, no matter if he was there or not.

Some lines were not meant to be crossed. Ever.

Sharing a bedroom with him in any way was just not going to happen. And it had nothing to do with the way she'd caught him looking at her.

Or his dark, brooding eyes.

...or the way he'd grabbed her and kissed her, like he'd done it a hundred times before, when they had no choice but to play their cover...

Or the fact that she was so desperate for affection she was able to conjure up completely realistic, barely dream-like romantic encounters in her sleep...

_Kriffing, son-of-a – I'm _not_ lonely. I'm not. I'm used to being alone -_

"Aala. I moved all of my things. Take the room, it's all yours."

She sat up, looking at him. "But –"

"I set up a sleep pallet in one of the other holds." His voice was sincere now, a complete reversal from a moment ago.

"No, this is your ship, your money. You shouldn't have to sleep in a cargo hold."

"I've slept in worse places," he shrugged.

"And much, much better, I assume."

"Variety, my dear, is the spice of life." And just like that, his tone was teasing and flippant again, a rakish grin splitting his face.

Aala rolled her eyes at the suggestion in his voice, trying not to smile, but she was more than thankful he left the comment at that. She was too tired to act like she didn't know what he was implying and way too tired to argue.

Well, at least she'd _almost_ made him laugh so her humiliation wasn't for nothing. Excluding the fake smile he liked to present to the public, in the short time they'd been working together, she hadn't seen a genuine smile more than once or twice.

"Thank you," she said softly, gathering up the few things she had laying on the floor.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Sinking into the cushy mattress of the bed in the lone cabin, she couldn't help the relieved, happy sigh that escaped. The bed was soft and big enough for three people. <em>I wonder if Jace has ever actually had...<em>

Aala shook her head, cutting that thought off quickly. _What the kriff is wrong with me?_ No need to go _there_. She was perfectly content to let her mind settle where it had been happily settling for the past 13 years.

Obi-Wan.

She sighed. Was she really that desperate? Or was her imagination just that good?

It, him, the whole thing had felt_ real_. From the warmth of his body pressing against her, to the grains of sand under his fingernails – how could she possibly come up with that detail on her own? She hadn't seen him since he'd left her on Naboo.

Was it possible... did the Force...

If Obi-Wan had learned how to induce life-like dream interludes in her mind from across the galaxy, well, that was quite a trick. There were more than a few lonely nights in the past that it would've come in very... handy.

Aala smiled to herself, she couldn't help it. Despite the fact that minutes ago her heart had been racing, she found relaxation was coming easy now, alone in a comfy room, with a door that was locked.

She was asleep again within minutes. She wasn't sure exactly how she knew, but somewhere way in the back of her mind, she did. Everything was delightfully warm and fuzzy.

And then he was lying beside her, one strong, bare arm draped across her, his grasp on her opposite shoulder secure and attentive.

Shifting slightly, she turned so she could look at him, but his features were hard to make out in the dark. She moved closer, they were only a hair width apart, but still she couldn't quite see the details of his face. His eyes, though – his handsome eyes...

...were they blue or brown? She couldn't tell.

Lifting her hand from between them, she traced the contour of the curve of his bicep and the muscle twitched beneath her delicate touch. She marveled at the restrained power in his arms alone, and desire stirred low in her belly.

When her caress reached his shoulder, his own hand slid down her arm to her waist and he tugged her closer, so they were pressed together. Wriggling against him, she felt eager and restless.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he turned her face toward him, as if to urge her to focus. "Tell me what you want." His cultured upper Coruscanti accent made her weak in the knees.

"Obi-Wan," she acknowledged, though her mind was a bit hazy.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

There was no hesitation. "You. Just you. I want you."

He breathed deep and she felt his exhale hot against her neck. His hand moved back to her waist, brushing across her hip. Her breath hitched and then he was kissing her neck and her shoulder and her face. "I miss you," he said, his voice rough. "More than I should."

Her eyes fell shut, overwhelmed as she was by sensation and she gave a sigh as his attentions increased.

"Obi-Wan..."

He made a noise when she said his name again, a low rumble that came from deep in his chest and heat surged inside her as her arms rose to cling around his shoulders.

"I love you," Aala said, her voice little more than a whisper. She pulled back to look at him and the shade of his eyes was as clear to her as the depth of the emotion within them.

"I love you, too," Obi-Wan answered.

Nothing, ever, had sounded as good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Come find me _

_It hasn't felt like this before_

_It hasn't felt like home, before you_

_And I know it's easy to say_

_But it's harder to feel, this way_

_And I miss you more than I should_

_Than I thought I would_

_Can't get my mind off you_

_I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it_

_That's part of if all_

_Part of the beauty of falling in love with you_

_Is the fear you won't fall_

* * *

><p>It was late, nearing midnight. Heavy curtains were drawn around the bed against both the chill of the night air and the shining light of the moon. Despite the hour, neither the Queen or her Prince were asleep – though she couldn't see him, shrouded as they were in complete darkness, she knew.<p>

"I don't think we should."

"Breha... I know how you feel. But now more than ever... we have to seem... we have to seem as if all is well."

"I'm afraid, Bail. If anyone were to suspect –"

"That is why we must not act as though we have anything to hide. Holding a ball now, the Emperor will see it as support, and the best thing we can do is to look as though we support the new Empire. Besides that – Breha – I will not live in fear. I will not sacrifice our traditions, our way of life..."

"I... I know. Bail... There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes... Anti-Imperial protests are inevitable, I know that, but if there is to be a true resistance, we have to bide our time, work covertly. I've heard reports of other factions of resistance in the galaxy, and it gives me hope for the future, but if they attract too much attention now, the Emperor will crush them swiftly... and easily."

"Bail... what can that possibly have to do with holding a ball?"

"I can send coded messages in some of the invitations to those leaders I can contact openly without suspicion. And a few others, as well – Aala, hopefully."

"Aala?"

"She can make contact with those I cannot. Her skill with people and... staying unnoticed, has always been invaluable to me. If we can build connections – garner support and exchange information quietly, I think we have a chance. This is the safest way to contact her; the safest way to ask this of her. No one could suspect..."

"Then I suppose... we're having a ball."

* * *

><p><em>His Serene Highness, Prince Consort Bail Prestor Organa <em>

_and_

_Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan_

_cordially invite you to the annual Royal Ball_

_in honor of _

_the Royal Family, House Organa_

_To take place in the Grand Ballroom of Aldera Royal Palace, Alderaan_

_16:11:11_

* * *

><p>The invitations to the Royal Ball on Alderaan were planned and prepared months ahead of time. Swirly white lettering and simple decorative embellishments were etched onto individual pieces of expensive, frosted flimsiplast.<p>

Instead of being sent as data messages, they were to be delivered – a tradition dating back hundreds of years to a time when invitations to the Royal Ball were written on parchment and hand delivered by royal couriers across all of Alderaan.

Nothing was as important to Bail Organa in these critical moments as keeping up appearances.

Each of the invitations was couture, unique to the recipient. The differences were minute in many cases: a slight difference in a decorative border perhaps; unnoticeable unless compared. Some were styled to reflect the culture of the home world of the invited guest, while some were more personalized, and others, a few in particular, more unique yet...

They were posted well in advance. The galaxy was not what it used to be. Bail could only hope his impeccable Imperial voting record thus far had kept him far above any suspicions.

It was only a ball, one that had occurred on the same date annually for hundreds of years, but the Emperor had been dogged and Bail worried still, despite the odds in his favor. It was clear anyone or anything short of whole-hearted support of the New Order would not be tolerated.

Delivery from Alderaan wasn't an issue, but all messages whether data or otherwise, were being monitored, scanned and checked for any indication of sympathy towards the resistance or any type of treasonous proclivities. So the invitations were loaded on a freighter and routed through Coruscant for investigation, as all letters were.

Responsibility for this task fell to Surveillance, the largest branch of the _Imperial_ Security Bureau which had been formed from the previous_ Internal _Security Bureau.

But everyone was suspected. Everyone was being watched. The original purpose for the formation of the ISB under the Galactic Empire was, in fact, to check Imperial Intelligence, which had been formed from SBI, Aala's former place of employment.

The innocuous and identical wording of each invitation made the progress through Surveillance relatively easy - save the one, the only one, that was addressed to Naboo. That alone wasn't enough to raise suspicion, but the destination was.

It was reported most recently that leaders on Naboo, Queen Apailana specifically, had possibly been aiding and harboring, not only rebels, but Jedi. Monitoring of the entire sector, including messages sent and received, was on the highest alert and this invitation in particular was singled out for further inspection before delivery.

Rumor had it, though, that the boys at Surveillance (and it was almost entirely made up of human males) weren't the brightest. Lucky for the rebellion.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Alderaan."<p>

Aala clenched her hands at her sides, determined not to fidget as her father looked up from his work. She hadn't meant to blurt that out, but there it was.

Sola had been away for two years, Padmé had joined the Apprentice Legislature and Aala was 15 now. He had told her to figure her life out – well that was what she was doing – this was what she had decided.

The soft glow from his desk lamp cast the small room in a mixture of dim golden light and dark shadows, but she could see his face clearly as he regarded her with his all-knowing gaze.

She lifted her chin, strengthening her resolve, as he leaned forward on his forearms over his desk.

But then his expression softened and she felt the tension in her shoulders ease.

"Aala," he said, his voice calm. "Come sit down." He pulled his high-backed reading chair from the corner of the room so it was closer to his desk.

"What would you like to do on Alderaan?" he asked of her after she had perched on the edge of the old leather chair.

"I want to go to the University," she answered, sitting stock-still and trying not to sound petulant.

"What would you like to study?" His gaze was so steady, so discerning, she felt he could see right through her.

"I'm not sure, exactly... I just want to – um... learn." _I don't know what I want. I just know it's not here. _In a nervous gesture, her hand lifted to run through her fair hair, her every-day physical reminder that she was different from her sisters. "I've done well, my marks are high... I just think I'm ready for something different."

His expression warmed at the mention of her grades, and he gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm very proud of you Aala, and you have done well the past two years."

Pausing for a moment, he seemed to be contemplating something, but despite herself, she couldn't help it. She twisted her hands together in her lap as he watched her. _He's going to say no. He's going to ask me to explain myself. But I know I need... more... I know there's something out there for me..._

Finally, he spoke again. "If it's what you want..."

"Yes, dad. Very much," she answered quietly.

"Then it sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

><p>Clear morning light shone through the wide glass windows into the modest living room. Quietness permeated the cozy room, peaceful but anticipative all the same. The only distraction, tiny specks of dust caught in a brilliant streak of light, floated gently to the floor.<p>

Aala sat on her parent's comfortable couch, leaning forward a little and holding a simple piece of flimsi a delivery droid had brought very early that morning.

So simple, but so much weight resting on her reply.

She'd said yes, she told him she would come, she wanted to come, but – it would mean leaving behind her family, her nieces, her grandmother to whom she'd recently become so close, the peace and quiet of home...

...and the boredom that crept up on her even as she enjoyed the company of her mother and father, the loneliness that seeped in late at night, the feeling that she wasn't doing what she could to help... and it hadn't even been a year yet.

She read the words again, noting every elegant detail, and then she ran her fingernail over the tiny lines and shapes that made up the trim border etched onto the thin flimsi – they were letters, she was sure, almost indiscernible, small and pressed together, words, in code. She would need to magnify it to be sure – to read the message, but it was clear to her Bail felt it urgent.

Sighing to herself, she let her gaze settle outside the window as she lost herself in thought.

"You're leaving."

"Father." Aala said it as much in surprise as in admonition.

"You have that look in your eye – you're somewhere far, far away," he continued, coming to stand in front of her.

"No, I'm not." The corner of her mouth lifted in a half smile. "I'm right here. I –"

Folding his arms across his chest, he gave her that look – there was no use pretending, not with him.

"I recognize the expression, Aala," he smiled at her. "Padmé always had it. Sola never had it... "

Aala laughed softly. "And me? Always somewhere in the middle?"

"There's nothing wrong with being uncertain, Aala. I should've told you that a long time ago." He seemed to be deep in thought then and Aala didn't say anything. "I often wondered – especially after the accident, you were all alone, and I wasn't sure I had made the right decision, letting you go to Alderaan."

"Dad... you couldn't have known –"

He stopped her with that look again. "But you've done so well. At the time I decided to let you find your own way and I wouldn't change that. You've always been the type to go where the river takes you."

He sat down next to her then, the serious expression still on his face, but it melted away to a warmer one when he turned to regard her again. "I know you're not a girl anymore, but I'm still you're father. If you'd like to talk about it..."

Aala sighed, looking at the flimsi in her hand again. She was quiet for a few long moments. It was true, she had always went along with whatever life brought.

Maybe it was time for something different she decided, finally glancing up at her father. "The river is flowing in a direction I don't really want to go in..."

"Ah... time to jump ship?"

"Maybe..."

"Treacherous waters, those."

She nodded. "But I can't do nothing, right?"

He shifted, clasping his hands in front of him. "Aala, taking care of your family isn't doing nothing," he said, his tone thoughtful.

Luke. Leia.

Obi-Wan and Bail were taking care of her family, she was doing nothing.

_Obi-Wan._

"Unless, you have family out there I don't know about?"

The flicker of fatherly concern in his eyes told her just what he was getting at. "Sola said something, didn't she?"

At least he had the decency to look chagrined. "She might've mentioned something in passing..."

Aala sighed, leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"...to your mother. Which I might've overheard."

"Ahh." _How do I explain a secret love affair with a fugitive Jedi, THE fugitive Jedi, to my father..._

"I don't want to pry..." he conceded, but he looked at her with such a hopefully expectant expression she couldn't help but smile.

Fidgeting with a silver ring on her finger, she thought for a moment about what to say. "We were friends," she said. "Good friends, for a long time. And... then we realized we loved each other. But... it was too late."

"He..." Ruwee began, but did not finish the question.

Aala closed her eyes as she took a breath. "He's okay."

"But he's not here."

Aala exhaled. "He can't. He's – he just can't." She would not, could not endanger her family any more.

"I'm sorry I won't meet him," Ruwee said quietly.

Her eyes pricked and she ducked her head. "I'm sorry, too."

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "Just promise I'll see you again."

"Of course, dad. I won't be gone long. I – I'll be back. I promise."

He brushed her hair away from her face, reminding her how often he had done that when she was young, and cast her one more fatherly smile before he rose and left her alone.

Aala took a deep cleansing breath, and the empty ache of feeling lost began to ebb just a little.

_Well, I guess that's my decision made._

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan lifted the hood of his cloak over his face and set out on the long journey from his hut into Anchorhead, a path he knew well already.<p>

Leaving Tatooine this soon had not been in his plans. Honestly, he hadn't planned on leaving Tatooine at all. He might've allowed himself a minute or two to dream about escaping to some back water, Force saturated, tropical planet, if only for a brief reprieve from the harsh unforgiving climate of a dessert with two suns, but he had never expected it.

It seemed though, somehow, it was the will of the Force. And he couldn't deny a friend in need of help. Ferus Olin was alive, and that fact alone gave him new hope.

For a brief moment, he allowed thoughts of a more emotional nature to cross his mind. Would he see her? Should he seek her out?

If he was honest, it had been a lonely, desolate stretch of time in the desert, and it hadn't even been a year yet.

_No._ It was dangerous. Too dangerous.

And she deserved this time with her family. She deserved the chance to choose a normal, quiet life. He wasn't going to fool himself. If possible, he had even less to offer her now than he had before. Perhaps she had moved on already.

But if she did ever decide she still wanted him...

He would reach out to her in his heart, and as always, let the Force be his guide.

* * *

><p>~TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Lyrics are from The Fear You Won't Fall by Joshua Radin. Events from The Last of The Jedi series written by Jude Watson will be referenced throughout this story – all those ideas are owned by *not me*. I make no profit from any of this and no infringement of rights is intended.

**AN:** As mentioned in the disclaimer, some of the things that happen in The Last of the Jedi series will be mentioned throughout this story – though, for the most part, only in so much as the affect they have on Aala. I appreciate having the structure of other things happening in the galaxy as a sort of frame of reference for my characters, and the ideas seemed to fit well with the type of story I wanted to tell with Aala. I have not, however, read that series, just researched the events and characters to great length on wookiepedia.

For now, I'm treating those ideas as I would canon from the movies, I'm not trying to claim them as my own in anyway, just using them as established galaxy events, and exploring their affect through my OC. I'm happy to point out what I've used from that series in each part if anyone is curious, just ask :)

Many thanks to laloga for her fabulous beta work and constant support, as always. This would not turn out so well without you! Thanks also to Valairy Scot for some helpful tips when experiencing writer's block, the first part with Bail and Breha sprung from a comment she gave me, and it helped a ton.

Please review! All types of comments are welcome, and it's always very appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, only inky darkness lay beyond the glass windows. Aala had borrowed her father's study after her parents had gone to bed, and she sat for a moment at his desk, looking out into the night, thinking.

Shaking her head, Aala suddenly realized just how tired she was, but before she stood up to leave the room, she ran through the details in her mind one more time. It was a habit she had formed quickly when she started working for SBI; a good agent had to have a perfect memory.

She was not surprised, after an hour of translating Bail's message on the invitation, to learn that the entirety of what he wanted her to do was to take place before she ever arrived on Alderaan.

A blind date – she and Bail had jokingly called it – a cold call, a way to feel someone out. Sometimes subject matter such as this had to be handled delicately to say the least, and it was important to know your allies, but dangerous as well to put yourself out there in uncertain times.

But Aala knew _people_. And she knew Bail – well enough to figure out what he would expect without him having to spell it out.

In the message, he'd given her the names of two planets – Corellia and Bellassa, and a list of names for both, a few of the names she recognized, and one simple p.s. – _See if you can make some friends._

She knew her mission for now would be to simply begin to make contacts – contacts that could eventually evolve into a network, and more.

_Maybe the ball is my reward_, she thought to herself with a smile as she destroyed all evidence of Bail's message and tidied up her father's desk. But then she couldn't help but think of a much more enjoyable reward...

Aala shook her head again. _It's too much to hope, to see him, _she told herself. _He couldn't risk it, not right now, not for a ball_... and somewhere deep in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think, _and certainly not for me._

Still, she promised herself she would find a way... some how, some day, but she vowed not to worry about it now – she had work to do and she would need her rest.

* * *

><p>Her vow lasted all of about 20 minutes.<p>

The nights were always the hardest and although she had her new task to occupy her thoughts, this night was no different.

Aala tried to keep herself from becoming overly sentimental, no good would come of it in the end, there was no point, but laying alone, in the dark quiet, in the room she'd had as a girl, she often found herself philosophizing about the things that had happened – Padmé and Anakin's decisions, Obi-Wan's, and hers, and what it meant to be in love.

How odd it seemed to her that just as soon as she'd had her fears about the destructive qualities of love validated by her own sister she'd finally jumped headlong into it herself, acknowledged it, embraced it even.

When she had confessed to Obi-Wan, it had come from somewhere deep inside, and her heart was speaking the words before her head knew what was going on. But she knew it was true and it had been for a long time.

Often, she couldn't help but think about when she might have changed. From their very first meeting, he'd put her off guard in a way no one else ever had and she only saw now how that had affected her.

At the time, she'd had very little romantic experience with men in general. In school, she'd often been brooding in her own little world or solely focused on her studies.

Even now, she had only a few relationships to speak of: the close friendship that eventually evolved into romance but of course would never work out – the 'serious' relationship with the attractive, larger than life personality that blew up in her face – and the fling... the one - three - night stand. The just for fun, no strings attached affair that somehow, later, had become so much more...

Of course, Aala had thought about Obi-Wan after he had gone, but there had been no illusions about true love. He was simply a kind, thoughtful man that she'd had the small luxury of spending a little time with. A man with stirring blue/grey eyes, and really nice hands... who knew how to pay close attention to detail as if it were an art form...

So she'd had a good time, the End. But then she had moved to Coruscant and he just kept popping up... everywhere. Handsome and intelligent and exquisitely unattainable. And she couldn't help herself.

But it was in that time on Coruscant, quite a long time really, that they had built a real relationship, and she truly _liked_ him, cared about him, and she _did _realize he was important to her.

Despite the amorous activities they let themselves take pleasure in from time to time, she would have given it all up in a heartbeat if it meant preserving their friendship, but she had never stopped to think about what that meant.

And then Obi-Wan Kenobi had died on Jabiim only a year into the war. Her world shattered around her, but she was determined not to let it show.

Maybe in that moment, she should have realized she loved him, but she hadn't. She'd only felt sorrow, but she'd taken long, steadying breaths and reminded herself that Obi-Wan was a Jedi and she understood what that meant to him. Perhaps he had died protecting others, her life wasn't over, and he would not want it any other way.

However, it was not long, or it did not seem long to her, before Obi-Wan was found, battered but alive. It was weeks before she saw him, though, and she was more confused about her feelings than ever. The relief and joy were to be expected, but the ache she felt to hold him in her arms, the desire to lock him up somewhere and keep him to herself - those were feelings she was unused to and found difficult to deal with when she could not even get in touch with him.

But eventually he had found his way to her. It had been the middle of the night – she herself had been hopping around the galaxy for days, but she'd had some time off and was well rested. She wasn't sure what had woken her, but suddenly she found herself staring up at him.

The lamp was on in the common room and he was framed in the doorway, clear light glowing from behind him. She could barely see his face in the shadows, but his eyes were intense and she could feel his emotion. Tugging at his tunic, he stripped it off and slipped into bed beside her. She was frozen, her voice caught in her throat, but as he curled his arm around her she drew a sharp breath – if he was going to kiss her, she would need a supply of oxygen.

And then he did kiss her, tenderly and for a long while. As he held her tightly, his hands moved aimlessly over her back, shifting material out of the way when he could so he could touch her bare skin.

When he pulled back to look at her, Aala ran her fingertips across his brow, along his nose and cheek, and through his short beard. "Are you real?" she finally whispered, her eyes sliding closed as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm real," he answered simply. Just the sound of his voice – it had been so, so long – made her heart swell and she felt a rush of happiness. After that night was when she had started sleeping on one side of the bed instead of the middle, just in case.

Maybe she should have known she loved him then.

If the war had ended, if he had not been a Jedi... they might have taken some time for themselves. Gone away somewhere alone together, focused on their relationship and healing, and finally, quietly admitted the strength of their feelings for each other. But as it was, he had to leave again early the next afternoon and they were stuck in the same place they'd always been.

In the end, though, after all they had experienced, every horrible thing they had been through, he still stood by her and it was too evident to deny any longer.

Obi-Wan had fought his brother, fought to survive so he could sacrifice everything to protect his enemy's children, Anakin's son... _her _nephew. And it was then she truly understood love.

So, maybe she had loved him when she first saw him holding Luke. Or maybe it had been when she'd finally overcome, with his patience and understanding, the hardships life had dealt her. Or when he'd come to her in the middle of the night very much alive, or early on when she realized he wanted to spend what little free time he had with her, but then again...

...in the very beginning, when he had spoken to her in that slightly arrogant way he had, told her what to do and been forthright and blunt when everyone else had treated her like some kind of fragile flower in the months since her accident – maybe that was when she had fallen in love with him, and maybe that was why she had disliked him so much.

* * *

><p>Before she departed, Aala spent one long day with her nieces, Ryoo and Pooja, playing in the park, baking and telling stories – the evening with Sola talking well into the wee hours of the pre-dawn and the rest of the weekend with her parents. But there was one more important visit to make before she left.<p>

The evening before she was set to depart, wrapped in a warm cloak, she began the short walk to her grandmother's home. She enjoyed the quiet time in the fresh air to think, even though her thoughts often strayed to those she missed.

As she walked now, a few neighbors who were spending the evening outside offered warm greetings in passing and Aala was reminded of all the times she had traveled this same path...

Five months ago it had been cold, much colder, and she had been very alone out on the street. Her grandmother's lovely garden was barren, withering in the chill and Aala had noted this as if it were an omen. The atmosphere acutely reflected what she felt inside, the circumstances of her journey less than ideal. Far less...

It was tradition on Naboo that the eldest living female relative – the mother, eldest sister or eldest daughter – oversaw all of the funeral preparations. For a younger person, an untimely death, it was often the maternal grandmother to whom the duty fell; in this case, everything would depend on Ryoo Thule.

The Emperor had to believe the child had perished with Padmé for as long as possible. And that meant it was crucial, especially for the very public funeral procession, that Padmé appear as if she was pregnant still. At the very least, were Luke Skywalker ever to be discovered, Leia would remain safely anonymous for even longer.

Although Aala wasn't sure how she felt about Obi-Wan's and Yoda's hopes for the future of the Order, their means were the same as hers. Secrecy was the best hope for Luke and Leia's well being.

So with a heavy heart and the burden of weighty secrets she had arrived at her grandmother's door prepared to have to convince her to perpetuate the deceit by hiding Luke and Leia's birth, while offering her as little information as possible.

Icy numb coldness washed over her as she met her grandmother in the small entryway of the cottage where she now lived alone. Devastation was written clearly in the shadows of her grandmother's face and Aala swallowed thickly.

_It's time to be strong_, she told herself. She had to hold it together, they all did.

Aala sat quietly in the sitting room as Ryoo Thule prepared the tea. Aala's gaze flitted restlessly around the familiar room – the simple cozy decor, the family pictures... she lingered on the ones including Padmé...

One in particular caught her attention – it was from a celebration when Padmé had been elected Princess of Theed. Padmé was beautiful and glowing, and Aala looked unhappy and out of place.

She remembered specifically – she had escaped outside to the gardens feeling stifled and annoyed she had been asked to come home for this. And then her grandmother had found her... At the time, she hadn't understood why it mattered that she converse with politicians and be seen supporting her sister, only that her grandmother was as unhappy with her as she always was.

The sound of Ryoo setting the tray on the side table broke Aala from her reverie and she brought her mind back to the present as Ryoo sat down across from her. Aala's hand shook as she raised the porcelain cup to her lips but she pressed on, taking a long sip of the calming liquid then meeting her grandmother's steady, somber stare.

It had never been any secret to her that Padmé had been the favored grandchild. Although she had always felt the pressure to live up to her sisters in a way, their parents had always shared their praise and encouragement in carefully equal measures.

But grandmothers, in Aala's experience, did what they felt like doing. And as a girl Aala had been too shy and awkward in important social gatherings, too clumsy, too prone to speaking out of turn, too _Aala _to win her grandmother's highest favor.

It seemed Ryoo had always had an admonishment or piece of advice, and to Aala that only meant she was doing something wrong, but she was old enough now to see how her grandmother had meant to help guide her, but at the time she'd only felt that she wasn't good enough.

But none of that mattered now. Thinking of Padmé in that way only made Aala more acutely aware of the loss they had all suffered. A true light had been lost, with the passing of Padmé Naberrie.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to find some delicate way to begin this difficult conversation, but her mind drew blank.

"I..."

"What is it, dear?"

"Padmé was with child."

"Oh," Ryoo raised her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and round. "But – who?"

"She didn't tell me." _I'm not lying..._

At her grandmother's silence she continued. "The baby survived. Padmé gave birth just before – before she passed away... but... it has to remain a secret. No one else knows. Everyone must believe that the baby died with her, or – the child would be in great danger."

"But where is the baby?"

Aala caught her lower lip between her teeth, casting her grandmother a sorrowful look – how she wished she could tell her, but she would not. "Safe."

An image of Obi-Wan gently cradling Luke in his arms flashed to the front of her mind, and it gave her more comfort than she could say. "Very safe."

* * *

><p>Ryoo had accepted the burden of Aala's secret as graciously as Aala could have hoped and before she'd left, given her a long embrace. They'd become close over the past months, though they never spoke of what they had shared that night.<p>

As Aala arrived at her grandmother's now, she was welcomed warmly by Ryoo and led to the sitting room where a fresh pot of tea was ready. "You knew I was coming."

Ryoo smiled mischievously. "I always have tea in the evening, dear, but I've expected this for awhile now, it was only a matter of time..."

Aala raised her eyebrows in question as she added a teaspoon of sugar to her cup.

"We're very much alike, you and I. It may be hard to tell now, but I was never much for sitting around either. All I need to do is imagine what I would want to do in your place. "

"I didn't know that," Aala said quietly, with genuine surprise.

"I always saw a bit of myself in you – the wild streak, the stubbornness –"

"I was never 'wild'," Aala protested even as she perhaps recalled an incident or two, and those were only the ones she didn't get away with.

Ryoo chuckled. "A special brand of wild, I think. But where Padmé and Sola always seemed to know where they were headed – I worried you would end up making the same mistakes that I did."

Aala's brow knitted as she wondered at her grandmother's meaning.

Ryoo seemed to note her curiosity and smiled as she continued. "I stayed on Naboo, causing trouble and waiting for someone to tell me what to do, when I should have had the mettle to go out and find my own way. It took me a long time to grow up. But my worries about you were unfounded..."

Ryoo was quiet for a long moment before she finished her thought."You've accomplished and are capable of a great deal of good, Aala."

"Thank you," Aala replied quietly. That one comment from her tough no-nonsense grandmother meant more to her than she could say.

"And hopefully you can find a moment for that mystery man of yours. You could use some loving, I think."

"Grandmother!"

Ryoo raised one eyebrow, as if daring her granddaughter to argue.

"I – maybe..." Did she have 'lovesick' written all over her face? She felt ridiculously uncomfortable with this new attention on her non-existent love life. And it _was _non-existent. She would not get her hopes up only to be let down, which was more than likely.

To her great relief, she successfully changed the subject, pestering her grandmother for details on her apparently 'wild' youth and they chatted until the tea had gone cold.

At the door, she hugged her grandmother, unsure how to say goodbye. As they pulled apart, Aala held onto her hands, reluctant to let go, as if it meant fully letting go of home.

"It's okay, dear. I'll be fine." Ryoo gave her a warm smile as she reached up to touch her cheek once. "And I want to hear about everything when you get back."

Aala nodded. Wherever she went, there would always be a home here to visit. They would plant the garden again in the spring, and drink hot tea on the long nights of the rainy season. Aala returned the smile and they hugged one last time before she left.

* * *

><p>Having said proper goodbyes, and with the early morning sun warming her face, Aala felt a thrill of anticipation at leaving Naboo. Though her home was important to her, this was something she did well, and she looked forward to it.<p>

The spaceport was busy but not too crowded, and she was in no hurry. The bag over her shoulder was heavy, but she thought she had packed practically, not really sure where this journey would take her. There was no ball gown though... hopefully, Breha would be able to help her with that.

As she approached her transport, even as ready as she was to leave, still something held her back.

Literally.

A rough hand grabbed her upper arm and she jerked around in surprise. "Gregar!"

Typho let his hand drop as she acknowledged him, pinning her instead with a piercing stare. Unintentionally, her gaze flicked to the eyepatch that covered his left eye and away again. She had never quite grown accustomed to it, often remembering him how he was when they were young, when they were closer...

"Going somewhere?" he asked, his voice as rough as his touch.

Irritation made her skin prick even as she realized there was true concern shining through. "Vacation."

His gaze narrowed as he watched her and he planted his hands on his hips. "Still a terrible liar, I see."

Aala folded her arms across her chest. "Only with people I care about," she admitted quietly, her eyes lingering on him. "It's none of your business, anyway."

"You've been avoiding me."

"There's nothing to talk about," she huffed. Glancing around, she realized they were standing in the middle of the walkway – in the way, and within ear shot of anyone who passed by. Something about the expression on his face told her he wasn't going to let her leave until he had the chance to ask her his questions.

"Come here," she said clasping his hand in her own.

Reaching down, he grabbed her oversized pack where she had set it down and she led him away from the path.

"What do you want, Gregar?"

"I know you came with her."

"I did not. I arrived –"

"Aala."

She sighed, avoiding the knowing look he was giving her. _Curses_. "I don't know anything. She was already... gone, by the time I got to her."

"Who was with her?"

Aala shook her head. "No one. A friend. Drop it." This would cause nothing but trouble, she knew. Pain ripped through her chest as she remembered Padmé, lying there, lifeless, and she felt a surge of fear for her family, for him, but she told herself it was unfounded, Naboo was safe. "Please, just drop it."

"I don't believe the story about the Jedi," he said looking around again at who was walking by. "Padmé trusted them," he continued. "She believed in them. They weren't corrupt. I don't believe a Jedi killed her."

_But a Jedi had._ _Except he had not been a Jedi any longer._

She would perpetuate the lie until her dying breath, if it meant protecting the ones she loved, but she felt anger welling up from the fresh pain he was causing by trying to reopen this wound.

"That's ridiculous," she chided him. "You can't believe a few of them, one of them even, might've made the wrong choices? You can't believe they might have had faults? They're still human." She flushed as he frowned at her. "I mean, the one's that are human," she corrected herself, for she had been specifically thinking of Anakin and Obi-Wan, and she had probably already revealed too much.

And then she remembered... "Were," the word came out as more of a whisper. "Were..." They were all dead, now.

Aala took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check, but he at least looked like he was deeply considering her words. "She's gone, Gregar. Nothing will change that. There's no answer that can change what happened."

He nodded, but she saw in his expression he was not placated. Perhaps the only thing she had accomplished was in giving him new information to work with.

Aala gave a deep sigh as she watched the wheels turning in his mind. The mystery of her death and the absence of justice was too much, he would pursue this to the end, given the opportunity. And that was something she could not be a part of.

Typho nodded then, as if dismissing her from his interrogation.

With nothing more to say, she turned away from him, but she felt an unexpected wave of sadness as she did, and it did not fade, even as she boarded her transport and it began its ascent from the planet of Naboo.

* * *

><p><em>Just a small <strong>AN<strong>: though Obi-Wan isn't the main focus of this story, I am going to include him when and where ever I can, and I will fully make it up to him at the end. I had a lot of fun writing his section in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it._

_Many thanks to laloga, as always, who worked complete magic on this, and spent much of Saturday discussing and helping me with it. If you're an Obi-Wan fan, make sure to check out her Small Luxuries (and make sure to 'encourage' her for more!) _

_Many thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a comment, I really appreciate it ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

As the transport lifted on the clear, bright Nubian morning, Aala was afforded a spectacular view of her home city of Theed.

In fact, she had not been born here – they had lived far away from the city for years, leading a simple life in the mountains until after Padmé had been born – but Theed had come to be her home almost at once.

Of course she had seen Naboo this way, from the sky, many times before, but she took comfort in it now, thinking of it as a keystone she could always come back to.

After the time she'd spent on Alderaan and the way she had flourished there, it had come to be much of a home to her as well – while Theed was her foundation, her grounding, Aldera was where she had learned to soar. Her feet on the ground, and her head in the clouds. And now, even as she chided herself for silly musings, she thought perhaps her heart had found a home as well, with Obi-Wan, wherever he was.

Sighing softly, Aala turned her attention back to the picturesque landscape below her. The rising sun glinted off the very tops of the rounded buildings, but the reflection was muted by the earth tones, the warm browns and greens that were the makeup of the city. Instead of being glittery, Theed seemed to glow from within, like an ember, with warmth and love and light.

Venturing into the unknown now, Aala hoped it could be a sign that somehow those very things could be preserved in the galaxy. She would not pretend to hope Naboo would survive untouched by darkness again, but she would hope if it was, it's light would not be destroyed.

* * *

><p>The spaceport in Coronet City was second to no other in the galaxy. The planetside facilities provided docking and landing for any number or variety of starships and offered a wide array of goods and services for every type of traveler. It was mid-morning local time when Aala arrived on Corellia and the spaceport was crowded and bustling.<p>

Security and customs was well established and detailed, though there seemed to be little Imperial presence. Getting through hadn't been as difficult as Aala had feared it might, but still it seemed far more thorough and time consuming than it had been before.

Personal documents were perused with a scrutiny they hadn't been before, at two separate inspection points, and her items were scanned carefully, checked against a long list of prohibitions. The lengthy lines and the waiting were annoying, but she never felt suspected.

And for the moment at least, Aala had the continued safety of being virtually unknown; she had never garnered any public attention. It helped that Padmé had always used her regal last name instead of their given one so they were not readily linked, and Aala still had her status as an Ambassador to expedite her through interminable security checks.

There was one particular irksome concern, however, that would not leave her alone. If anyone were to discover her connection to Obi-Wan... it was so unlikely, but the danger was there. Not only that, she told herself, but if she was worrying about her own safety... she was soon to become fully embroiled in a resistance movement against a merciless Empire. The concept of such unspeakable violence, the kind she had heard rumors of, was entirely foreign to her. It was different than the war - it was oppression, and brutality, and desperation she didn't think she fully comprehended.

But for the moment, she was only a tourist, and no one seemed to care. She made a mental note, though, to figure out if she had any contact that could forge her new ID chips. Someday she might need them.

After stowing her bag in a locker, she double checked her appearance. Her blonde hair was loose and she had on a short, dark jacket and brown trousers – comfortable and practical, but she thought she'd blend into the general population fairly well.

As she stepped out onto the city streets, it began to rain, a light, cold drizzle and she pulled on the hood of her jacket so it would cover her face.

According to her research, her destination was only a few blocks away, so she began at a brisk walk, weaving through the haphazard throng of beings, mostly human, on the sidewalks and tried to avoid traffic. Ten minutes later, she stood outside one of the tallest buildings in the center of Cornet City, craning her neck to take it in, bottom to top.

Cautious of the slick concrete, she took one little leap from the sidewalk and crossed the street. With careful thought, she considered her options one more time, but her gut instinct told her to shoot from the hip.

When she first saw his name on Bail's list, she had decided right away; she felt she could trust him. If she was being naive... well, it might get her killed, but her instincts had never steered her wrong before.

The rain was falling harder now, from a cloudy gray sky, and it was beginning to soak her jacket. Aala took a deep breath, committing to her final decision.

Walking into the building, she assessed the room at a glance. It was a large lobby, with polished marble floors and plain, modern decor. There were a number of professionals, none of them paying any attention to her, three lifts on the far wall, only the one main entrance and a security desk in the back corner along side the lifts. A bored looking guard sat in a big chair behind the security desk.

Aala adopted a sweet smile, and sauntered in his direction doing her best to exude 'I belong here, no need to question me' which usually worked quite effectively.

As she approached, he gave her a once over, a smirk showing on his face as he finally met her eyes again. Shifting her hips, she smiled back, leaning over the tall desk. "Can you call Mr. Ryen for me?" she asked, the tone of her voice warm.

"Sure thing," he replied, his gaze coming to rest somewhere decidedly south of her face.

_Well, that was easy._

Activating the comm on the panel in front of him, he leaned forward to speak into it. "There's a pretty blonde here to see you, boss." He continued to leer at her, openly staring and Aala felt her irritation rising but she smiled back. _I suppose the catch is I have to stand here and be ogled while I wait._

"You're not his usual type," he said, looking her over again as he scratched at the unkempt stubble on his chin.

"Oh?" The smile was getting harder and harder to fake. Flirting was one thing, but she could feel him undressing her with his eyes, as if she was nothing more than a pretty body.

"Yeah..." His brow knitted as he seemed to struggle with some thought.

_Don't hurt yourself,_ she wanted to say, but she bit the inside of her cheek instead.

"He likes blondes... but they're usually more... erm... curvy." He grinned, eyeing her chest again.

_Curvy? 'Curvy' is the word you were trying to think of? _That's it. No sane woman would put up with this. And she was about to give him a - measured - piece of her mind when a strong, masculine arm slipped around her waist pulling her back into a broad chest.

_Well, here we are again._ And she turned her head to meet the warm brown eyes of Jace Ryen. Aala was struck immediately by how different they were, how different he looked. She caught a quick glimpse of a tailored suit and trimmed dark hair, but she was drawn to his eyes. There was a glint of something there that been absent the last time, and she was caught off guard by that and his easy smile.

"You're a little early for lunch, sweetheart," he said, his voice teasing and familiar.

Dazed for a moment she just stared at him, but she quickly shook herself out of it. "I wanted to see you," she answered, playing along.

"I only left you a few hours ago," he chided her with a grin. "I figured you'd sleep all morning." Jace winked at the guard, who leered in return.

Aala bit the inside of her cheek again.

And looking at Jace, she did notice there was a charming shadow of stubble across his jaw that suggested he had indeed had a long night and a quick morning. _Of all the annoying... _

"C'mon, I'll take you out, anyway." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he nodded to the guard and turned her toward the front door.

As they fell into step he looked down at her again, one eyebrow raised as she met his questioning gaze.

"...um," she started.

He shook his head as they approached the door, the corner of his mouth lifting. "Just smile. We have company."

"What?"

The flash of a holocamera went off in her face as soon as they stepped outside. Temporarily rendered blind from the strobe of light, she found herself leaning into Jace as he led her on, and she just knew he was smirking.

* * *

><p>Jace smiled to himself as he guided her into the back of an expensive speeder, his hand on her lower back. She finally looked up again as the door closed, surprised, as if she hadn't known how she had gotten there.<p>

He wanted to laugh, but he held it back. _Alright, maybe that was a little mean_, he thought. The press had been relentless since his most recent, very public breakup with the daughter of a high-powered Corellian shipping industrialist and were clamoring for a new story. Unfortunately for Aala, she'd just walked right into one.

But he wasn't going to let her off the hook, he was far too curious about this unexpected turn of events. For her to just show up out of nowhere...

Jace nodded to his driver then looked at her expectantly, all pretense of their acting gone, but she didn't offer him anything.

"You know," he started, "they aren't supposed to call me like that... unless a visitor has an appointment, or they're on the list..."

"Oh?" she gave him an innocent look.

"There's only one person presently on the list, and he's not a blonde," Jace couldn't help but grin.

"Hm," she shrugged. "Your security guy liked my... charms."

_Ah, the benefits of being a woman._ "Your _charms_ are very nice," he agreed, but to his credit, he thought, his gaze didn't stray from her face.

Admittedly though, it might have had more to do with the threatening look he'd seen her giving the guard when he approached, rather than his own polite manners.

Aala looked at him intently for a moment, and he swore he saw a glint of amusement as she turned away. Fine then, if she wanted to play coy, he was game. "I'm more than happy to buy you lunch, sweetheart, but I'm guessing you didn't come all this way for a date."

Looking forward, she shook her head. "Not quite," she confirmed, but then cast him a small smile. "I am hungry, though."

Jace chuckled. "Fair enough." And he shook his head, he was more than intrigued. When she'd handed him her number on Vorzyd V, maybe he'd had a feeling he would see her again, but still he was shocked as hell to be sitting in the back of a speeder with her now on Corellia.

He couldn't help but feel she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She looked almost exactly like he remembered, except her hair was down, which he thought suited her, and her clothes were far less... fun. Dressed like this, she would blend in with anyone here on the street, but the world he lived in – it was different. He hoped for her sake, she wasn't planning on staying for long.

But still, he'd never quite shaken the look in her eyes that night as they spoke. A look that said she cared. It was something he hadn't seen in a long, long time. And she'd proven herself more than capable in difficult situations, no thanks to him.

It seemed she had no fear – waltzing into Comtech and demanding his attention so easily... Yet still, she was guarded, playing her hand, and he could only imagine what kind of crazy hand she was holding, close to the chest.

Even now, she gazed out the window, watching the streets of Coronet City pass by as if she were here only for a leisurely visit. Her face was the picture of calm, but at the same time she was fidgeting with a ring on her finger as if she was nervous.

Jace was mystified by the dichotomy. But if she wanted to take her time to try to get a read on his character, that was fine by him, he could do the same and he had all the time in the world.

_So why do I have the bad feeling that even if I had years, I still wouldn't be able to completely figure her out, _he thought to himself with a bit of resignation.

The one thing he was sure of, though, fate had dropped her on his doorstep, and he had no doubt it would be an interesting ride.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you to laloga, Queen, sachariah and Danielle for your awesome reviews! It means a lot :)<em>

_Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave any comment! Let me know what you think of Jace, new OC's are scary :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Checking her chrono, Aala figured they'd been in Jace's flashy, chauffeured speeder for at least 20 minutes, Jace apparently having decided to take her to a restaurant on the other side of Coronet City. Aala took full advantage of the opportunity, though, to learn any detail about the layout of the city she could pick up. Once before, she had been here but only briefly, and she had not yet become a spy.

The word made the hairs on the back of her arm stand up. It was a much different thing now than it had been during the war, with the weight of the GAR and the Jedi Order behind her. Her work before might've been of the same nature, but it seemed far more dangerous now she was on her own.

The city was teeming with activity, and she noted how easy it would be for her to disappear in the crowd. Aala was good with directions and the layout of the streets was easy to remember - developing in layers from the most important landmarks - blocks forming around the busy spaceport at the south of the city, the capital building closer to the center, and the main park, near where the restaurant was, opposite the city from the spaceport.

Public transportation was available in a number of forms, and as she'd noticed before, no one seemed overly concerned with anyone else. The best escape plan she had, the thing she relied on, was always just to blend in. It had worked for her more than once before and at least it seemed it would be easy here.

As the speeder pulled to a stop, Aala resisted another stolen glance in Jace's direction, and she asked herself for the tenth time in ten minutes if she was sure she could trust him. She barely knew him, and what she did know wasn't all glowing, but she had never forgotten that look on his face in that storage room, and later when she'd let him go.

Walking into the restaurant, straight away he led her to a booth in the back and she guessed that he came here often. The decor was lavish without seeming overdone, the furniture made of dark woods and finished in rich reds that spoke of high quality. It was not quite lunch yet, and the place was near empty, so they made their way with little attention.

It seemed, however, from that little scene at his office building, that Jace was something of a celebrity in Coronet City. Aala was a bit surprised and wary of what this might mean for his involvement in her plans.

She'd never heard his name on the holonet on Coruscant, though, not that she paid much attention, but perhaps he was only well known on Corellia. As he settled next to her in the booth and picked up a menu, she took a moment to study him openly.

He seemed so different than what she remembered. His dark brown hair was perfectly styled, where before it had been longer and unkempt. His face had only the hint of stubble she noted earlier instead of the scruffy appearance he'd had on Vorzyd V, and what she was sure was a very expensive tailored suit fit perfectly across his broad shoulders.

It wasn't just his appearance, though... There was something else. He was cool and self-assured - before he'd looked so defeated and now -

At the same moment, they both realized they were no longer alone, and Aala turned as Jace looked up from his menu.

"Camille," he grinned, a lilt to his voice. "How are you?"

The woman standing in front of them gave Jace a sweet smile, her gaze flicking to Aala for the briefest of moments, before returning to Jace. "You didn't call, Jace. I was beginning to wonder if something happened to you."

As she said this, she lifted one hand to rest at her hip, tilting her slender body just so to emphasize her curves and Aala couldn't help the feeling she was posing, and perfectly so. She was tall, her dark glossy hair swept over one shoulder, and her skin flawless - perhaps she _was_ a model, though Aala had always assumed the images in the ads were altered to give the illusion of perfection. This woman looked perfect as she was, even standing awkwardly at someone else's table in a dimly lit restaurant.

"Of course not," he said, his voice smooth and his eyes running appreciatively over her form. "I just got busy with work. Are you free next week?"

Camille looked to Aala again, but seemed to decide she wasn't important, focusing her attention on Jace and flashing him a brilliant smile. "I think so, yes."

"Great, I'll call you then," he grinned. "It was good to see you."

Her brow knitted in confusion for one instant before it smoothed again in wrinkle-free perfection. Obviously she'd been expecting more than a promise of a call, but Jace had already picked up his menu again, having dismissed her.

A smile began to play on Aala's mouth, so she picked up her menu as well in an effort to hide it from Camille. _What in the stars have I gotten myself into_, she thought to herself, but she couldn't help her amusement. To be honest, this was more the man she'd been expecting the first time around - a playboy with money to burn, as described in the file she'd read - but instead she'd seen an entirely different side, one concerned with much more important things than fancy restaurants and beautiful women.

Was it simply two sides to the same man? Or perhaps she'd caught him on a bad day on Vorzyd V... or maybe _this _man wasn't truly who he was... She felt a headache coming on and she couldn't help but turn to him, one eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"She's no one," Jace answered without looking up.

Aala peeked around her menu and found Camille not far away, sitting with her long legs crossed elegantly in front of her, not-so-subtly looking in Jace's direction.

"_She _doesn't seem to think she's no one..." Aala said, but Jace's only response was to shrug. Absently, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and leaned back, frowning at the menu and as she studied him more she started to wonder if this personality change _was _only on the surface.

When she'd met him the first time, he'd worn his dispiritedness on his sleeve, but now...

Though the confidence didn't seem fake, looking closer she could still see a shadow in his eyes as he hid safely behind his menu. The falseness in his shallow, happy attitude suddenly seemed apparent, though from what she'd seen, no one else in Coronet City seemed to notice, or care.

He held his shoulders high, but there was a tension there as if he was under a great deal of pressure. Maybe since she'd last seen him he'd figured some things out, but he still bore the heavy weight of whatever troubled him.

Before she could think on it anymore, he put the glossy menu down and the mask of happiness slipped back into place in an instant. She wondered if he even realized he did it, it seemed so effortless.

As she was contemplating his perplexing character, he turned toward her.

"I can get you a holopic if you like. You know, so you have something to stare at when I'm not around," he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, thanks. I have a great memory," She turned back to her own menu. "You do seem quite popular here... What was all – " she waved her hand in the air, "_that _about, at your office?"

He shrugged. "They're always clamoring for new dirt. It's the money. And the fact that I'm – unattached, I suppose."

Aala quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "The planet's most eligible bachelor, hm? That must be fun." She bit back a smile thinking of 'Camille' and whatever woman had distracted him from calling her back. Then she remembered a show she'd caught once on the holonet where multitudes of young women spent an embarrassing amount of time and effort fawning over an attractive bachelor in the hopes to be picked as his true love.

_Jace would be perfect for that. _She couldn't deny he was attractive, but he'd probably enjoy it way too much.

"It has its moments," he answered with a grin. "Though I have a feeling the next breaking story will be all about the latest woman in my life." He looked at her pointedly.

"Oh. Great." Aala nearly rolled her eyes, but she restrained herself. "So, won't it seem... out of character? If people assume I'm your... 'girlfriend'?"

_And odd..._ she thought to herself. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that. He put her off guard in a way she hadn't been expecting, and it was not part of her plan to be towed around as eye candy on Jace Ryen's arm for _any_ length of time.

"You can be the flavor of the week," he teased with a glint in his eye.

"Oh yeah?" Eyebrows raised, she shot him a doubtful look, ignoring the tension he seemed determined to create between them. "What flavor am I?" She recognized her mistake almost immediately, even as the words were still leaving her mouth, but it was too late to stop them.

Jace leaned close to her, a rakish grin on his handsome face and she swore she saw a spark of something hot in his eyes, something very real. "I'd have to taste you to find out."

Caught in his stare, she froze for one long moment before she could pull herself back together. She gave herself a hard mental shake, and swallowed thickly. "Vanilla," she managed to squeak out. "Plain vanilla. You can take my word for it."

He chuckled, stretching his arm along the back rest behind her as the waiter approached and Aala sighed quietly to herself. He was doing this on purpose, trying to make her uncomfortable, but she saw it for the defense mechanism it was and swore she wouldn't let it get to her. The stakes were too high, and she'd never expected this job to be easy.

She had known Jace was unpredictable, but she'd thought she had an idea of what to expect with him.

What she hadn't been prepared for was this perfect image of attractive and successful and the brooding man it seemed to hide beneath - and the way she felt like she needed to know more.

As Aala was regaining her composure, Jace ordered for them both, and she cleared her throat as soon as they were alone again. "So, after lunch, perhaps we can find somewhere private to talk?"

"Sure," he replied, watching her carefully. "Does this have anything to do with the new Empire?" The tone of his voice was quiet and serious, and she noted how quickly he could shift from teasing flirt to staid and guarded.

"Doesn't everything these days?" she answered. The way he was able to sense why she had sought him out gave her hope that he was involved and he cared.

"I don't know what side you're on..." He gave her a sidelong glance.

"But you know _me_, right?"

"Maybe," he shrugged and then fell silent again for awhile until the food arrived at their table. The lunch was simple and light, and Aala was grateful - she hadn't paid any attention when he'd ordered and she had no desire to be distracted by a heavy meal. It was very good though, and she was sure, still very pricey.

As they ate and a more normal time for lunch drew nearer, the restaurant began to fill, slowly becoming more crowded. The mere presence of Jace seemed to attract attention of every kind, though most tried to be discreet, stealing glances and whispering behind their hands.

As they garnered an audience, though, Jace seemed disinclined to have any real conversation, instead back to acting like he'd never had a care in his life.

Aala decided to play along, relishing the opportunity to take note of his quirks - the tick in his jaw when someone was staring at him, the twitch of his eyebrow when he was saying something particularly asinine, and the glint in his eyes when he was teasing her, and she was intrigued. Not once did he give her what she would consider a genuine smile. It did seem as if he was putting on a show for the sake of everyone else and she couldn't quite imagine what that would be like, to live that way, having to pretend to be entirely happy when you so clearly were not.

They finished and Jace made a show of leaving a big tip as they got up to leave. Draping his arm around her waist, he led her outside to the curb. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still grey, though Aala noticed it seemed lighter, as if the clouds had thinned.

As they stopped on the sidewalk, Jace tugged her toward his chest, causing her to stumble a bit and wrapped his arm around her back in a quick embrace to steady her. She felt a thrill of alarm at the unexpected movement and her hand rose to press against his chest. To brace herself she reasoned, but she didn't miss the way his muscles felt under her touch. Her cheek was pressed against his shoulder; her head came up to just under his chin.

They stood that way for a moment until his driver pulled the speeder up and Jace ushered her smoothly into the waiting vehicle.

"What was that about?" she huffed, her voice sounding far more breathless than she'd expected.

The expression on his face was unperturbed. "Someone was taking holopics across the street. I think it would be better if there aren't too many images out there of you – your face."

She wanted to ask what was wrong with her face, but she refrained, of course it was better if there weren't any pictures of her. And then she couldn't help herself. "Embarrassed of me already?"

"Of course not." He grinned at her, but it was the kind that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was silent as he seemed to be checking something on a datapad then he looked up at her as he put it away. "Are you here alone?"

"Very much," she answered, ignoring the urge to look down, as if it didn't bother her in the least.

He was quiet for a moment, glancing outside, then he raised an eyebrow as turned to her again. "Should I be offering my condolences?"

Aala shook her head. "Not that I know of." It was clear what he was really asking, but she saw no reason to elaborate. Later, she would question why she had decided to come off so detached. Initially, she reasoned it was because of her job – because of the very fact she was here to do a job – but she wondered if that was the complete truth.

* * *

><p>They arrived at his building and she followed him in the doors, his hand gently resting at her lower back, still guiding her along. She didn't miss the wink he gave the guard as they passed and couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed at it.<p>

Taking the lift to the top, he let her into his office, coding the door to lock behind them. The office was simple and modern. A very expensive looking desk sat to one side, but there was no clutter and Aala wondered how much work Jace really did or if he was just that neat. On the opposite side of the room there was a bar and a stiff looking, black leather couch next to a big picture window. Aala glanced around, taking quick stock of the room then leaned on the edge of his desk, waiting for his cue.

"It's safe to talk in here," he said in a serious voice.

She watched him for a minute – he activated the shades, flicked a light on and poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the counter of the bar.

She was sure now, seeing the tension in his shoulders as he moved and the expression on his face, very little of what he presented to the public was real. "What's with the act?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're completely different – out there – and I can tell you're..." she shrugged, "forcing it, the happy facade."

His attention was on her, but he didn't say anything, and she wondered again if he even realized how complete his own performance was.

"You're smiling but I can see it in your eyes, you don't mean it."

Jace shrugged, walking around to sit down in the over-sized executive chair behind his desk. "You do the same thing, don't you? Put on an act, as a 'spy'?"

"As a job," she argued. "It has nothing to do with my life. Why do you do it?"

"It's easier that way. Give them what they're expecting and they don't ask questions, they don't pry..."

Following, she sat down in the chair opposite him. "That begs a question or two."

"I'll let you ask one."

She pursed her lips as she considered him for a moment. "Why would they be expecting Jace Ryen to act like a carefree playboy?"

"I was a bit wild in my younger years, perhaps," he answered.

"And you're not anymore?" she asked, thinking again of Camille. It was true he hadn't seemed interested in the least, but she'd initially assumed it was only because his interests were occupied with other women.

He shrugged with a hint of a smile but he didn't elaborate.

"But what are you hiding? What don't you want them to know... your work with the resistance?" Aala wasn't really sure what she was getting at, but she knew there was much more to Jace Ryen then he was letting on. Although she had her suspicions his struggles were more personal, than political.

"Ahh -" he shook his finger at her. "I said you could ask 'one' question. That was four."

"Sorry," she smiled.

"So is that why you're really here?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "To arrest me? Because I won't go without a fight."

She gave a quiet laugh. "I forgot my cuffs."

"Shame." He gave her a look of mock-disappointment.

Aala rolled her eyes at his innuendo, but otherwise ignored it. The flirting apparently was a constant, no matter which personality he was using. "I'm not much for arresting people anyway, remember?"

"Ah, yes," his lips quirked as he answered.

"Besides, you know the company I keep. That should clue you in to what 'side' I'm on."

He made a disapproving noise but she sensed nothing more than she had before. He didn't trust the Jedi, but it was not the result of anything the Emperor had purported.

But what _had _caused this extreme dislike? It was clear he'd harbored ill feelings toward them for a long time. Aala cocked her head to the side as she regarded him. "What's your problem – with the Jedi? You know, before they were declared dangerous enemies of the New Order."

There was no reaction on his face to her question at first, and she wondered if he'd heard her. Finally, he met her eyes, but he was watching her quietly, no doubt trying to get a read on her as much as she was on him.

"When I was fifteen," he started, his voice soft, "they accused me of murdering my mother and father."

She'd read his bio, she knew the story, but words on a datapad could not begin to hint at the dark shadow of pain that crossed his face.

"The trial, the questioning... the gossip - it was dragged on for months. I didn't understand why they couldn't just see that I was innocent, but they never gave me any answers. I spent a year defending myself, when I should have been... grieving, for my parents." He took a deep breath, clearly shaken. "And I don't think I've ever said that out loud before."

Aala felt a sharp pang in her chest at the mere idea of something so horrible. And she thought she could guess now at what he was hiding. The shallow pretense - it neatly kept everyone an arm's length away, never too close.

"I'm so sorry, Jace." She hoped he knew how much she meant it.

He sighed quietly and after a long moment, changed the subject. "Your Jedi. He survived?"

Aala nodded.

"And you oppose the Emperor."

She nodded again, letting him lead the conversation for now even if it made her more vulnerable.

His expression softened after a minute and he shook his head, chuckling a little. "And you're just going to walk in here, no plan, and ask me to join the resistance?"

"Who says I don't have a plan? And I already know you're involved with the resistance."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well – technically, you were on the 'possible' list." She gave him a teasing look. "You know, 'approach with caution.'"

"Sage advice," he said with a bit of a smirk.

He stood up then, refilling his glass and looking out the tinted window. When he turned to her again, a hint of good humor shown on his face, though she could tell it was different than the front he gave to the public. "If your plan was to seduce me, you're not doing it very well. You'll have to try harder."

"I'm not trying to seduce you," she assured him.

"Oh, good," he smiled. "So, no plan?"

She moved across the room to stand in front of him and tilted her head - he was almost a foot taller than her - to meet his eyes. "I trust you," she said, matter of fact.

"You can just decide that? Isn't it supposed to take time?"

Aala shrugged, taking a deep breath. "When you're good at what you do... you take a moment, and you look them in the eye... and you just know."

* * *

><p>Something shifted deep inside him, when she'd said those words, looking up at him with those wide, blue eyes.<em> Beyond trusting<em>. He'd never experienced anything like her. He shook his head - he felt a little bewildered if he was being honest - which he tried not to be most of the time. There was no point. Most were interested only in his money, or like Camille, his fame, jumping at any opportunity to be photographed. But Aala...

_Consider me seduced._

Whatever it was she came to Corellia for, he was pretty sure he'd agree. But he wasn't going to let her on to that, not yet.

"So, what exactly do you want?" he asked her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she seemed to consider her words before she spoke. "If the resistance is ever going to have any real chance we have to have some type of organization. A way of moving information, funds –"

"So you want my money?" he interrupted her. _At least it's for a cause I believe in. _

"No," she smiled, and he had to admit he was surprised. "We don't need your money. Though it doesn't hurt that you have your own means."

"We?" Jace wondered again about the Jedi and what part he was playing in all this. Apparently Kenobi wasn't here – if he believed Aala – but... he had not missed the flash in her eyes she thought she had kept hidden when Jace had mentioned him before. And he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it.

She was quiet for a moment, studying him. "I'm working for Bail Organa."

"Organa?" he scoffed. "He supports the Empire. Whole heartedly. You've been had, sweetheart."

Of course, Bail Organa's liberal voting record before the Empire had formed was well known, and Jace did not doubt Aala was telling the truth, but he couldn't help wanting to test her. She seemed so unassuming, so innocent and entirely not right for this type of work, but then… he'd let her walk right into his office, steps away from his most sensitive projects, and he realized he hadn't even thought to check if she was armed.

"You see no value in staying below suspicion?" Aala countered.

She kept her face expressionless, and he felt his irritation rise. She had to give him something more to go on. If she expected him to follow her thoughtlessly into rebellion, she'd be better off just finding someone else entirely. Maybe he'd trusted her in a desperate moment, but that didn't mean she'd earned blind faith, he told himself.

"I see value in standing up for what I believe in," he argued.

"We have to be patient. We need time to build a true rebellion."

"So we cower?"

She grew more serious. "The Emperor has a lot of power. That is fact. We – we have very little... He spent years and years – planning this, waiting, building. We have to do the same."

Jace shook his head, a plan was good, yes, but sitting around waiting for opportunity to arise was ridiculous. "Is that what your Jedi is doing? Hiding?"

A flicker of anger heated her gaze and Jace felt triumph in finally getting an intrinsic reaction out of her, but she stamped it down quickly, and her face went stony.

"If you decide you want to help, let me know."

She turned on her heel then, but he grabbed her arm before she could walk away. Her expression was still cold as she faced him, but she didn't turn away, she didn't say anything – she stared up at him, with those trusting eyes, and waited.

"I want to help," he said quietly, and he did.

The corner of her mouth lifted in a barely there smile, her eyes softening, and he felt an unexplainable swell of – something – at the thought that it was because of him.

* * *

><p><em>Many and much thanks to laloga, as always, without her help and insight, none of this would make any sense. Thanks as well to laloga, sachariah, and Queen for your reviews on the last part, it means so much! FYI, I wrote a bit of fluff for Valentine's Day, so keep a look out for that :)<em>

_All types of reviews are welcome, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in Jace's office alone, Aala shifted in her chair and pressed her fingers to her ear one more time. The earbud Jace had given her was truly impressive; she could hardly tell it was there, though if she pressed with the pads of her fingertips in just the right spot she could feel the hardness of the tiny bump just inside her ear canal where usually there was nothing.

After Aala had explained what she presumed of Alderaan's resistance, based mostly on what she knew of Bail, Jace admitted that he was involved in the resistance on Corellia and that he could get in touch with Garm Bel Iblis, Corellia's outspoken Senator.

"He might be vocal in public with his opposition to the Emperor," Jace had told her, "but he's started an underground movement as well - it's small right now, but it's tight. There's a cell that meets here - in the basement of this building - and I know there are more, though the members of the other cells are kept secret."

Bail and Bel Iblis had been strong allies in the Senate, and she knew even if there was little they could do at this moment, eventually Corellia and Alderaan working together could provide a strong base for the resistance to grow from. Opening lines of communication and building trust could prove vital for the future if they could meet with him now.

Jace believed that Bel Iblis would listen to him, but they had both decided Aala should stay behind. An off-worlder that no one else knew showing up at a secret meeting uninvited was unlikely to be met with much hospitality. Not on Corellia. Trust of any kind was hard to come by here.

But Jace had assured her he could contact Bel Iblis tonight. Then he'd given her a mischievous grin as he asked her if she wanted to listen in and proceeded to open a panel in the far wall that had appeared to be seamless before he had touched it.

This listening device, he had explained, was different than the one he had told her about the first time they'd met when he had been an informant and she was a Republic agent. Jace would have a small transmitter this time so Aala would be able to hear everything that was said from the safety of his office on the top floor. She'd rolled her eyes at the notion that he needed to protect her, but he brushed it off as a figure of speech.

In any case, it was a good plan, as long as Jace could deliver with a convincing reference.

Aala shifted again in the stiff, straight-backed chair she occupied. This furniture was obviously meant to put guests ill at ease - she supposed it was some sort of business tactic, and she eyed the executive chair behind Jace's desk, but the sound of voices through the earbud caught her attention and she focused all her concentration on listening.

On instinct, she imagined the scene in her head, picturing a darkened, sparse cellar, Jace looking out of place in his expensive suit and Garm Bel Iblis, rugged and fierce with his intense gaze and long greying hair. She could make out three or four other male voices in the background, as well.

Aala had never met Bel Iblis in person. When the war started, he had invoked an obscure Corellian proviso that allowed the planet to withdraw from the Republic without seceding in protest of the creation of a Republic military. He'd rarely attended Senate sessions after that, though he'd remained close and met with Bail and other like-minded Senators. Much of what she knew of his character, she'd heard from Bail but he'd also spoken often and at great lengths in opposition of Palpatine and his power for years.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Bel Iblis spoke, his rough voice one she knew well enough.

"As some of you may know," he started. "I've just returned from Coruscant. The situation is as bad as I feared, though I may not have expected it this quickly."

Aala could hear the strain in his voice, his stress and disappointment was obvious even though she could not see his expression.

"Since the war has ended, so has our independence and the insulation provided by the constitutional clause we invoked of "meditative solitude" and I've been... _compelled_ to attend Senate sessions again as Corellia's representative in the new Empire."

Aala could hear a grumble of general dissent in the background, though no one interrupted him.

"But it's nothing more than an elaborate show, I'm afraid. Though we've been assured the Imperial Senate will continue to be 'operational' it's been made clear that the Senators are nothing more than advisors, if even that."

There was silence for a moment then someone, not Jace, spoke up. "That's an outrage! You mean to say Palpatine will have absolute power over everything we do? We won't stand for that!"

Despite his elevated tone, the voice seemed farther away and Aala could tell this person was not sitting as close to Jace as Corellia's leader seemed to be.

"There's more," Bel Iblis said, the quiet edge to his voice suggesting something awful.

"Fang Zar was executed."

Unable to help herself, Aala gasped quietly. Zar was both an important ally and a good friend to Bail.

_Executed._ The word was so... grim, incontrovertible.

"It's clear," Bel Iblis continued, "the Emperor will stop at no means to maintain absolute power, no matter how heinous."

And it _was_ clear. If killing such a public figure, a Senator, meant nothing to Palpatine, if it held no consequences for him at all... the implications were sobering. Zar was as outspoken as anyone against the centralization of power and one of the strongest proponents of a diplomatic solution to the war and Aala knew he had been named a traitor and interrogated... but _executed_?

The obstacles they faced were enormous, but as Aala took a deep, steadying breath she knew it only strengthened her resolve.

As if they were sharing the exact same thought, Jace spoke then, his voice unwavering and determined. "We can't let this deter us from our mission, our principals. It will be trying, and it will take time, but we have no other choice."

Even as the others in the room murmured in agreement, Aala felt a swell of... hope, and pride. He _had_ been paying attention, or perhaps he'd felt this all along and had only been testing her.

"Well spoken, Ryen. We must move forward. Zar's death will not be in vain. Now, you said you had some additional information?"

It was clear to Aala, in just the tone of Bel Iblis' voice, the degree of respect he held for Jace - he _more_ than listened to him, and Aala had the feeling this wasn't just a normal meeting. Perhaps only the people Bel Iblis trusted the most.

"Yes," Jace answered. "I have a new contact. A woman from Alderaan, an associate of Bail Organa."

"That's promising," he replied. "If it is true."

"I knew her previously, as an acquaintance. Though we haven't spoken in months, I do trust her."

The room was quiet for a moment, before Bel Iblis spoke up. "And I trust your instincts. What news does she have?"

"Organa is interested in setting up a network of communication, some way to exchange information for the resistance. If we all have contacts we can trust from other groups, it could prove a strong foundation for something more, sometime in the future."

"Agreed. Organa is a good man, but we should continue to tread cautiously. Keep in touch with her, and we'll see what transpires."

Jace must've nodded as there were no more words exchanged, and Bel Iblis dismissed the group.

Aala allowed herself a small, brief smile; despite the tragic news, it could not have gone better in her opinion. Jace had proven both calm and confident, succinct but forthcoming and she had not missed the fact that no one had questioned his judgement about her. Despite the reputation he seemed to have amassed, these men took him seriously.

Maybe he did know what he was doing. Although the first and last time they'd encountered each other had been a low point in his life, he seemed to be quite in control now.

The trip might be considered a success - if only she could figure out that unsettled feeling that developed whenever he was near.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aala stood in Jace's apartment high above the streets of the city, looking out over a cloudy grey morning. Jace had kindly offered that she stay in his penthouse and she had resisted and resisted, but he'd been adamant. He had promised her a room that was large and private. And far away from him, if she wished it.<p>

Now she stood at the floor to ceiling windows with a cup of caf, alone and it was early. The sky had lightened in a slow sort of way, the day beginning with a sky full of dark, leaden clouds that had gradually shifted into a silvery overcast. But it remained grey all the same.

Jace was around somewhere, but had disappeared after pointing her toward the kitchen.

As she turned back to the dining table, Aala caught sight of a datapad with the morning news, and she picked it up to peruse as she sat at the table. Right at the top, the headline caught her eye and it made her heart sink - _Playboy Billionaire Jace Ryen Finds New Squeeze: Alluring Supermodel Replaced by Ordinary Stranger?_

Aala rolled her eyes. _Of course._ Under the headline, there was an article she was most certainly not going to read and a half page picture. It must've been when they had first left his building. With a charming grin and his handsome features, Jace looked perfect and she looked... well, she had an odd sort of frown on her face and her eyes were half closed from the unexpected flash of the holo-camera, so in short - ridiculous, and yes, very average in comparison.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful."

Aala didn't look up, setting the datapad back down on the table. "I'm not worried about what I look like. It's just a little disconcerting is all – to see your face, and nonsense printed as fact and know it's going out to millions of people."

"You learn to ignore it." Jace sat down on the other side of the table, setting a plate of breads and pastries in the middle. Thankfully, he changed the subject. "So what now?" He asked before he took a sip from his mug and half a large pastry in one bite.

Shrugging, she picked a sweetroll from the array of items. Tearing off a piece, she popped it in her mouth and chewed slowly before she answered.

"It went well, I think."

He looked at her almost blankly.

"I told you," Aala said, "we're taking this slow. The less commotion the better, right now. I want to speak with Bail before I do anything else here. I'm sure he'll be glad to know we've contacted Bel Iblis and he'll want to send a message for him."

"So you're going to Alderaan?" Jace asked, sipping his caf again.

Aala eyed him for a moment before she answered. "I'm going to Bellassa now, actually. There's a well established resistance group there and – "

"It's too dangerous," he shook his head, setting his mug back down with a punctuating clunk.

Aala huffed and rolled her eyes. Men. "Don't be ridiculous. This is my job."

"Then I'm going with you."

"You most certainly are not." She'd taken to skimming the news again, and this she said without looking up; she wasn't going to validate a comment as silly as that one with eye contact. But she could feel his gaze on her.

"How are you getting there?" The know-it-all arrogance she could detect in his voice was beyond irritating, but again she kept herself from reacting.

"I'll take a transport."

"The planet is fully under Imperial control – did you know that?"

Aala sighed inwardly, closing her eyes for a moment in frustration. "Of course I know that."

"Aala," he moved to sit next to her, tilting his head down to catch her eye. She relented, straightening to give him her full attention and folded her arms across her chest.

"If something happens – the planet could be locked down and you could be stuck there for days – months even."

It wasn't unheard of, but it was certainly unlikely, and the idea of being stuck there for months was completely improbable. "I highly doubt that – I can always pay my way off, I've done it before."

The smug look did not leave his face but he shrugged as if to say 'have it your way' and he let it drop, not saying anything else.

Breakfast continued on in blissful peace in Aala's opinion, and she mused that they might make a very nice old married couple – happily ignoring each other in total silence – but she sighed inwardly as she felt that flutter of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach again.

Jace was… unexpected. She'd never really known anyone like him – flirtatious one moment and somber the next, dark and undefined, infinitely charming but still relentlessly guarded - and it put her on edge, that was all.

And she missed Obi-Wan. She missed him with an ache that ran deep into her heart. The importance of the mission had helped her maintain her focus but the peacefulness of this scene made her long to be sharing the quiet moment with Obi-Wan instead. But no matter what she wished for, he was not here and he could not be.

And the mission… already one Senator executed, and for what? No more than what she would soon be very guilty of herself, if she wasn't already. Aala could handle herself she knew, but was it ever a good idea to go at this sort of thing alone? Maybe Jace had a point… did he really want to tag along with her, though… and if he did, why? Why really?

At least he'd proven more than capable last night, and he was capable of being quiet for at least a few moments as he was demonstrating right now.

Was he a good contact to have on Corellia? Yes, perfect.

But was he a man she wanted to traverse the galaxy with? No, she decided, not really.

Aala couldn't quite decide how she felt about Jace Ryen, and she couldn't decide how she felt about that.

* * *

><p>Jace had disappeared again as soon as he'd nearly swallowed his breakfast whole, and Aala moved to the common room after retrieving her own datapad. Sitting in an oversized, annoyingly comfortable chair, she checked the schedules for transportation to Bellassa, with little luck, and then she checked them again, and again, as if they might change at any moment.<p>

She'd rather jump off the top of this building than admit it out loud, but... Jace was right.

"Problem?"

Aala started at the sound of Jace's deep voice suddenly right behind her. She considered hastily shutting off the screen of her datapad, but it was probably already too late. She sighed as he sat down on the couch and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Look," he started, lifting one brow, "I know you don't take me seriously –"

"I never said – "

He gave her another pointed look and she shook her head thinking of the level of respect Bel Iblis had clearly shown for him the night before. "Your split personality confuses me," she admitted.

He smiled – a very small smile, but a real one. "Understandable. Despite all this," he waved his hand around, "I was an informant for two years. I know a thing or two about your job, and I believe in doing the right thing. I can help."

Finally she nodded, though somewhat hesitantly, but – she knew he was being honest and his expression was sincere. She didn't _need_ him... but it couldn't hurt to have some back up, some muscle.

Unable to help herself, she eyed him for a moment, wondering just how much muscle he really had. It was hard to tell for sure under the clothes he wore… Even though she had been up early, she had yet to see him without a jacket – she figured he had constant business to attend to. But she didn't want to get caught looking, so she quickly flicked her gaze back to his face – and found his dark eyes glittering just enough to suggest he knew exactly what she was thinking about._ Curses._

"You have a ship?" she asked brusquely.

"I have three ships."

She sighed again. "Fine."

"Tonight too soon?" he asked, a smug tone to his voice that made it obvious he already knew the answer.

"Not at all." She had a feeling she was really going to hate each time he was right. Hopefully it was not something that would be repeated very often.

"Good. I"ll get some things together, and I'll be back."

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower."

"Need any help with that?" he grinned at her.

She raised one eyebrow in return. This, he would never be right about. "Not at all."

* * *

><p><em>He had his own hangar... an entire hangar...<em>

Aala crossed her arms over her chest, as she took it all in, though she wasn't sure why she was surprised at this point.

The hangar was at the far edge of the Coronet City spaceport, far away from curious glances. There were indeed three ships, two of them smaller models, and one larger, more extravagant one. She didn't know a thing about ships but she could tell – expensive would be an understatement.

Aala turned to look at Jace as he approached her from the far end of the hangar and he nodded his head to the right, toward the smallest and plainest of the three ships. "We're taking this one," he said.

"That one's prettier," she argued, looking to the ship in the middle. It was long and sleek and shiny, reminding her of her sister's star skiff, though she knew she was just being contrary.

Jace chuckled. "Says the woman who was going to hop a third class transport sometime next week..."

Aala shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips.

"This one's much less conspicuous," he pointed out and she nodded her consent. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Following Jace up the ramp and into the star yacht, she noticed that much like the exterior, the inside was well made but not overdone. There was a roomy living area in the mid-section of the ship with a multi-purpose table, cushy chairs and a large built-in divan. Jace stopped in the center of the room, briefly pointing out the other sections.

"It's the simplest of the three but it's small and fast, and it has a few more tricks."

"It's good," she agreed.

"At your service. For as long as you need."

Now that was something... She had to admit it was nice, and so much better than a transport – safer and flexible, but –

It struck her again, the idea of spending so much time with him, and him alone. Just the two of them on this little ship...

Aala glanced around again… had he only mentioned one bedroom?

But Jace was unfazed by her distraction and still talking. "– state of the art sub light engines and multiple transponder codes. I picked up new IDs as well. I think it's better if we have a cover already in place, so we have something ready to fall back on – "

He must've quickly discerned the look on her face because he stopped and frowned at her. "I know you just want to fly in there and make it up as you go, but there are things I need to have in place concerning the ship. And I think it's better that we have a plan since we hardly know each other."

"It's fine," she assured him. Nothing wrong with having a back-up plan, she just hadn't been expecting quite this level of detail and enthusiasm… and then she read the IDs he'd handed her. "We have the same last name..." she said, looking up at him.

"Newly married, I think. An arrangement. It will explain any unfamiliarity between us. And the sexual tension, of course."

Aala pursed her lips, ignoring his teasing smirk and the glint in his dark eyes. "Can't we be brother and sister?"

"With only one bedroom?" He shook his head dismissively, "Please, Aala, try to keep up."

"Well, let's take the other ship. The bigger one."

"But this one's cozier. It only has one bedroom."

Aala had a feeling this conversation was going nowhere, but she couldn't help herself. "And why do we have to have only one bedroom?"

"Because we're on our honeymoon," he said plainly.

"_Jace..."_

"What are you afraid of, sweetheart?" he grinned and then shook his head again. "We don't know each other well enough to be brother and sister. And this ship is really the best one for the job."

Aala sighed heavily. This was going to be a long trip. "Is this all really necessary right now, Jace? The cover, the IDs... No one paid any attention when I arrived here. I know I'll get to this point eventually, but..."

"Listen, if you travel around like you are, as yourself and someone does come looking for you, the trail will be so hot you won't stand a chance, even if it's months from now. And even if someone eventually connects you to me, as soon as we leave Corellia airspace I'll change the codes and we'll be Mr. And Mrs. Antilles, and your data trail will go cold."

This was certainly something she had not considered, and that little flutter in her stomach picked up for a moment before she tamped it back down. It was only another reminder that this job was in fact very different than the one she'd had before. She was on the other side, now, and perhaps she needed to start thinking like a criminal if this was going to work.

"You're probably right," Jace continued, his voice softer, "and none of this will matter, but why take the risk if we don't have to?"

"No," she said, "You're right. As long as you have a genuine reason for this," she said, indicating the IDs that implicated them as husband and wife and casting him a knowing glance.

"I would never," he pressed his hand to his chest. "I am nothing, if not a gentleman."

Aala rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Jace. I – _we_ can't be distracted out there. I'm not – I'm only here to do this job."

"Of course, Aala. This is important to me, too."

Aala thought of what he had said at the meeting the night before and she knew she couldn't deny his sincerity, despite her own confusion. But she couldn't resist one more condition. "And stop calling me 'sweetheart,'" she muttered turning to look around the cabin. At least the lounge seat looked more than comfortable. She could sleep there.

Jace chuckled. "You started it. Sweetheart."

Aala paused. Yes, she had called him that when they first met at that bar. _Damn again_. It was going to be a very, very long trip indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> F__inally! I know the updates have been coming slowly, but have faith :-) I have been, and will continue to work hard on this story despite the challenge it's proven for me. As always, feedback helps a *ton* and is always welcomed - even a simple 'Nice' is much, much appreciated. Many thanks to my lovely laloga and her tireless support and help. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
